


The Queen of the Avengers Tower

by charleybradburies



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Candy, Childhood Memories, Children, Community: 1_million_words, Community: be_compromised, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha-centric, No Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, Parallels, Some Humor, Some Plot, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers spend the afternoon of October 31st getting ready for a very important mission - albeit one that's a far cry from the usual grind: welcoming Trick or Treaters at Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of the Avengers Tower

“Do you really think this _tricking and treating_ is a good idea?” Nat poses, skillfully leaning back into one of the couches in the main living room that Tony was planning would serve as a lobby tonight, her phone in one hand as she makes "air quotes" and then pushed into a pocket. Tony flicks up the facemask on his shiny suit and looks back at her with an exaggeratedly offended expression. 

“How can you think it’s a _bad_ idea, Romanoff? Are you _that_ heartless?”

“Not heartless, just trying to be pragmatic.”

“They’re freaking _children._ What, you think some kid is gonna come by and rob us or something? That some wacko supervillain’s gonna dress up in a group costume with their kids and wreak immeasurable havoc? Come on, Romanoff. Halloween is _not_ dangerous, and children are not dangerous, let alone for us.”

“I was _very_ dangerous as a child,” she says, enunciating her Russian accent to the brink of unintelligibility. 

“You are very dangerous as _anything_. Period.”

“You are _in_ danger. Period.”

“Just don’t mess with my face. It’s pretty,” Tony concludes dramatically, and Steve catches Nat’s smirk as Tony rushes back into the kitchen to grab some of the mega-bags of candy and she settles into the couch, figure surrounded by her skintight suit.

“I’m sure you’ll be just fine, Tony,” Steve says calmly, and Tony mockingly repeats his words. As Steve walks around the couch, Nat throws her legs up vertically to make room for him. He sits down just as Tony’s coming back into the room with candy, and Tony jokingly teases them about having to do all the work. Nat doesn’t hear whatever pseudo-sexy comment Steve makes in reply, because Clint also arrives in that moment and she immediately shifts up off the couch and leans her head back onto him. 

Tony snorts at the sight of the three of them, all in their suits, practically mission-ready, Clint and Steve at opposite ends of the couch with Nat stretched across their laps. The twins pop up supposedly out of nowhere, and everyone except Nat jumps a little, having heard them plotting earlier. She hadn’t heard, however, about their plan to both be in actual Halloween costumes in addition to their own: Wanda, with a shiny cape and a somewhat tacky witches’ hat, and Pietro, with a nearly-matching (but navy) wizards’ hat and a loose “this is my costume” tee shirt slung over his own shirt. 

“What? We’ve never celebrated Halloween!” is Wanda’s answer to the amused looks of the older Avengers. 

“Hey, Iron Man! Why don’t you give these kids some candy?” Natasha smirks, and her head bounces a little with Clint’s subsequent laugh. Tony rolls his eyes, but haphazardly grabs some random chocolate bars from the large decorative bowl he’s holding and chucks them in the twins’ direction. Looking upwards, Nat watches Clint catch one of them, but he only holds it for a moment before Pietro jolts forward and grabs it, leaning into the back of the couch as he tears the wrapper and starts eating the candy bar.

“Nice try, old man,” Pietro taunts.

“Can you _stop_ calling me that? It’s not even true,” protests Clint.

“It’s true relative to us,” Wanda defends teasingly, and Clint scoffs.

“It’s okay, Barton. Steve and I don’t think you’re old. Right, Steve?” Nat says, half-kicking Steve’s leg to convince him to agree, even though he just grabs her legs and holds them together, making a face at her when she hisses at him. 

“That’s very reassuring, thank you,” Clint answers, and she stretches one arm back and punches him above the knee. 

“Hey, get a room,” jeers Tony, still pouring more candy into the big bowl. 

“Pretty sure you’ve already covered that, Mister Stark,” Clint replies, dramatically employing what Tony’s called the “movie theatre move,” with his hand ending up on Nat’s thigh. 

“Twice over,” she leans her head back to say. 

They’re interrupted when the specially-installed doorbell dings, and the three on the couch get up onto their feet, ready to welcome in Tony’s young visitors, only to find that Sam and Scott are the ones at the door, Cassie happily sitting on her father’s shoulders. 

“Ya gotta say it, kiddo,” says Tony, and she obliges him a soft “trick or treat” before Scott pulls out a bag with a pumpkin on it; Tony drops a couple of full-size bars into the bag and winks at her. 

“Woah, thanks,” Cassie exclaims. 

“You know you’re making my job _harder_ , right?” adds Scott, and Tony shrugs theatrically. Nat jabs Clint in the side with her elbow, and nods over at the Langs.

“How about _we_ make it a little easier? Cassie’s got dibs on the first photo-op, after all,” she grins, and Scott has to scramble to get the girl off his shoulders so she can race over.

Nat pulls Cassie into her side, smiling down at this excited child whose arms are slung around her waist and who she now can see is wearing a nondescript jumpsuit reminiscent of her own and those of many of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s other female agents. Worry sits in Nat’s stomach as she presses on a smile and lets Tony, Sam, and Scott take an absurd number of photos, but when Cassie rushes over to Steve, Clint pulls Nat closer and whispers.

“She’s safe, Nat. And so are you.”


End file.
